Vampires, Hosts and Yaoi
by Purebloody Rose
Summary: Two authors collab...interesting, one writes romance and the other writes horror. So as to be expected crack fic, things may or may not make sense... SO when the students of cross academy are sent to Ouran... trouble ensues
1. Chapter 1

**Vampires, Hosts, and Yaoi**

**Disclaimer:**

**Because disclaimers are really boring please remember this through out the whole of the story!**

**We don't own Ouran, Vampire Knight, any of the characters that we use...not even the honey and oats :( We do, however, own this amazing plot, so if you try and steal it, I, Hashi, will let Purebloody loose on you. Before her morning oats and honey!**

Chapter 1

Kaname waited outside The headmaster's study. He had been called here to discuss the future of the night class. Kaname could hear another voice coming from the study. He knocked on the door and waited for the headmaster's response.

"Come in," Cross said seriously. He walked in and saw a young man in a blue school uniform. He wore glasses and a serious expression.

"Kaname, this is Kyouya Ootori. Kyouya, this is Kaname Kuran," Kaien introduced them. "Kyouya's family is the head of the Ootori group. You must have heard of them,"

"Yes," He knew they were a wealthy family, but the vampire families tended to keep to themselves, as did the human families.

"We were just discussing the night class transferring to Ouran Academy. We have been receiving complaints from the day class students. They are afraid of the night class students, and we believe that this may lead to more curiosity in the students, which could risk the night class's secret," Kaien explained. This meant that Kyouya knew about their secret. Kaname's face remained calm and serious.

"Would Zero Kiryuu be transferring, too?" Kaname asked. The Hunter Association would probably send him to Ouran anyway, to keep an eye on the night class.

Kyouya laughed,

"Unless you have something to tell me about the hunter boy, I seriously doubt that he would be joining the vampire students. Kuran" Kyouya shot a scornful look at the pureblood.

Cross intterupted the fight between the pureblood and Kyouya. "Ah-hem, actually Kyouya-kun, My boy Zero is an ex-human hunter! I'm so proud! I've never been a prouder father!" Kyouya raised his eyebrow.

"Ahh I see. Well I suppose he would be then Kuran."

Kaname made a scornful noise and walked out of the study "Have the list of transferred students on my desk by the end of tonight, Cross." He purposefully ignored the Ootori boy. The only thing doctors were good for was supplying blood.

Kaname walked down the stone path savouring the gentle moonlight against his skin. He stopped, planning to pick some white roses; white like his beautiful Zero. As he bent down he noticed a tuft of blonde hair and a familiar high pitched giggle. Kaname paused, his hand almost brushing against a fragile petal. "Aidou-san, I know you are there, please come out of the bush."

Aido cursed under his breath and muttered "stay there" to who ever it was in the bush with him. Kaname grabbed him by the collar and dragged him out of the bush exposing a crouched down blonde boy in the same uniform that Kyouya Ootori had been wearing when he had been in the study before.

"If you would please return to the moon dorm, I will discuss this with you later," Aidou hurried back to the moon dorm. "And who might you be?" He asked the quivering blonde.

The blonde jumped out of the bush waving his arms "Wait! Wait my beautiful princess, please, wait!" Kaname growled, frustrated by the impertinence of the blonde. He grabbed the blonde by his sleeve. "Wait, I asked you a question. Who are you?" Tamaki stopped waving his arms around like a monkey and turned to look at Kaname, his big blue eyes swimming with tears. Kaname held him by the wrist " I'll ask again; who are you?"

The blonde looked up "I am Tamaki Suoh, the king of the host club." He said proudly. Tamaki blinked. Instantly the crocodile tears disappeared, replaced by a chibi-like grin.

"The host club? You attend Ouran Academy, no?" He asked.

"Yes. Glad you noticed. Only those with high social standing and filthy rich families are allowed. A place where boys with too much time on their hands entertain girls who also have way too much time on their hands." Tamaki smiled proudly

Kaname shook his head and walked off, mumbling. "... what a queer..."

Kaname stood by the window of his study shaking his head. "I don't know what it is with you lately Aidou, but another blonde; really?"

Aidou blushed "Lord Kaname! I-I'm sorry..." He looked down at his shoes his cheeks a bright shade of red.

Kaname scowled "And to think, he came from Ouran, too!" His thoughts were already planning Kyouya Ootori's death.

He could fall in a vat of stupid cherry pocky, crushed into crumbs by Senri and Rima, of course.

Then maybe that was too easy for the medical student, that should be handing him cups of blood in a coconut with a mini-umbrella.

Maybe he could send his darling Zero after him, then sit back and watch from his balcony as Zero tears the baka apart. The unfortunate side effect of this would be that his Zero wouldn't come in for feeding time as per usual- although he did highly doubt that the jack-ass's blood was of a high enough standard to support his precious Zero for more than one day.

Kaname was snapped out his daze by Aidou begging for his forgiveness. "Please don't hurt me! It wasn't my fault. He's just so... so... surely you know how I feel?" Kaname did know. But unlike Aidou his love was unrequited. He was slowly working on Zero to bring him to love Kaname. But he was a pureblood and to love a level D would only be a sign of weakness. Kaname pretended not to care. He stepped forward and slapped Aidou, leaving him nursing his cheek while he lay on the ground. By the time Aidou had stood up, there was a bruise blossoming on his right cheek.

"You can leave," Kaname said. When the cowering aristocrat had left the room, he walked over to the window and stared out wishing the his Zero would be waiting for him; posing gloriously in the moonlight, shirtless, obviously. Kaname allowed a tentative smile to enter his face, as he thought of the cold, hardened muscles, meant only for him.

**A/N:**

Hashi: :) Hello stares at Purebloody who's playing emo in a corner be nice emo say hello.

Purebloody: … 'Sup... nods, then startles mumbling something unintelligible

Hashi: threatens to bring back Hayako if she doesn't eat her oats

Purebloody: Hashi, they don't know who he is! Anyway... We hope you enjoyed the first chapter of our collab :D

Hashi: frowns and then flicks her pigtail over her shoulder well then, I'm giving honey and oats to whoever reviews good girl smile ;)

Purebloody: If any of this seemed like it was written by a different person, that's because it probably was, and it will continue to be like that, so get used to it. frowns at Hashi Hey! They're my oats and honey!

Hashi: looking up with honey, oats and sugar all around her mouth mine now! Bye bai everyone!

Purebloody: See you next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Tamaki pulled an impatient face at Aidou. "Hey! Wake up it's me!" He was tapping his fingers against the frosted glass, in a quiet, and slightly pathetic, attempt to wake the small blonde up.

Aidou's sleep-ruffled hair was adorable and he rubbed his eyes of the sleep in them. For a moment Tamaki was reminded of Honey-senpai. Aidou stumbled over and pulled open the window, his sleepy voice muttering something about 'of all the crazy fangirls.'

Tamaki pulled himself inside, unaware of a certain silver-haired prefect's glare, and Kyouya, his unwanted tag-along, watching him. Tamaki wrapped his arms around the fragile figure, his usual bubbly persona annoying the still sleepy blonde to no end. Aidou muttered

"You crazy monkey, not even damn fangirls come out in this kind of weather. What are you still doing here anyway! Kaname was so frustrated when he found out, he has something against Ouran," Tamaki pressed a finger to Aidou's lips, staring deep down into his eyes. Treating him like his most favourite guest. Aidou finally gave in and leant back into the taller boy; closing his eyes.

At that moment Kaname burst in, his face the picture of annoyance. "So Aidou you have chosen to disobey me twice. I let you off last time, but I shall not be so lenient this time," With that he gripped Aidou's forearms and ripped him out of Tamaki's grasp. Immediately Tamaki slipped into his usual character at the host club.

"Please there's plenty of me to go around. No need to hurt my special prince to get at it," Tamaki instantly let his fingers gently brush under Kaname's chin. Kaname was a few inches taller than him but still, it was a movement that was almost automatic to Tamaki and height made no difference to his usual routine.

Kaname's face turned to stone. His grip on Aidou became stronger and the noble winced at the strong hold, but he didn't struggle, he was in enough trouble as it was. Kaname jerked his head back, simply turning to the door. "You may join us Kiryuu-kun, and…Ootori-Kun." He paused with distaste. Kyouya was, once again, meddling where he wasn't welcome.

Kyouya came through first with Zero following close behind. Zero avoided looking at Kaname, not wanting to draw any attention to himself, but Kaname dropped Aidou and pulled the hunter to his side, using his power to keep the protesting hunter quiet. Zero glowered angrily at Kaname, but secretly he liked the strong, warm arm that was wrapped around him protectively. Gently he leant in, not wanting to let Kaname know that he actually liked the hold.

Kyouya frowned. He was a business man; not a child carer, but he did have an obligation to Tamaki Suoh, not that he should, considering the stupid monkey did elect to come here. He nodded to the king of the host club, who dramatically clutched onto Aidou's hand. Kyouya grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the moon dorm. Takuma was happily holding open the door and practically singing "Hope you enjoyed your stay,"

Kyouya hauled his best friend into the back of a limo. "Tamaki, those boys are going to be one of the new hosts and I don't want you to have anything to do with any of them—romantically that is. Especially not until I have some kind of black mail on them all," Kyouya ordered.

"The mysterious silver haired one especially, he is going to be a hit with the girls. But some how I get the feeling that he is going to be less than willing to stay in our little host club and entertain screaming fangirls," Kyouya entertained himself by thinking about all the knew profits that he was going to make off the lilac eyed wonder boy that he had just met. A little rough around the edges maybe, but so was Haruhi.

Kaname steered Zero out of Aidou's room. Before he left he told Aidou in a stern voice, "I'll deal with you later," Just knowing that the boy was going to be quivering in fear all night long made a hint of a smile touch his red coloured lips.

Zero finally remembered that allowing Kaname to be so close to him was completely out of character. Struggling to get out of Kaname's grip, he hissed "get off me Kuran!"

As per usual, Takuma reminded Zero of his place in the vampire society, "Kuran-Sama, my dear Zero, sa….ma." He pronounced each half of the word to Zero as if he was a baby. Zero just scowled and Kaname chuckled, ignoring Zero's weak struggles to get away. "We need to talk Zero…actually Takuma could you please call the entire boy population of the moon dorm to my office. Chairman Cross has an announcement he would like me to make," Zero groaned "I'm not joining the night class you pervert!"

Kaname squeezed Zero's shoulder, deciding that just for this night, using his powers on the hunter couldn't do any harm. "Don't be silly…though yes, I haven't mentioned that for a while, have I? But nope we're all going to Ouran, and I'm going to damn well make sure that no Cross Academy student will ever bow down to a dumb old Ouran like that!" Kaname used his powers to relax the hunter, forcing his muscles into a dormant state and picking Zero up like a doll.

Once Kaname reached the office, he sat Zero on his lap, tempted to command a smile from the hunter. Takuma walked in shortly afterwards and chuckled lightly at Kaname's methods of getting the hunter to obey him. Kaname shot him a warning look and Kain tried to hide his cousin's scowl, hoping to avoid the trouble.

Kaname looked around the room taking a deep breath. "Everyone the Chairman has decided that we need to attend Ouran High school, for a few months at least," Kaname blinked, and the rest of the room stared back at him blankly.

**A/N**

Hashi wrote this! Wasn't the romantic over the top pairing that purebloody I'm sure was dreading but all in all, it's alright isn't it ;) Enjoy next chapter and honey and oats for whoever reviews :P !~~~~~~~

Editor's note (Purebloody. Yer, I'm the editor for all the chapters, because we all know Hashi can't focus on anything other than honey and oats for more than 5 minutes, let alone grammar ;D): I'm writing the next chappy, so look forward to something slightly more intelligent xD lol jks ily Hashi~ 3

To summarize, I'm writing the next chapter. look forward to it :)


End file.
